


Are You Nasty?

by Zeath



Series: Taboo One-Shots [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Blow Jobs, Cock Warming, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, First Time Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Parent/Child Incest, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Puberty, Sexual Fantasy, Sleeptalking, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 11:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18622507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeath/pseuds/Zeath
Summary: It was no secret that Stiles liked guys; ever since he started puberty and learning all about his body both through deep research on the internet, and physically seeking out the secrets of his skin. What he liked, what turned him on, what made him rock hard in seconds.





	Are You Nasty?

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for being away for so long, I'm back at university and it's suuuper busy! 
> 
> With the way I wrote this, you can make Stiles any age you want to imagine, though I have put an underage tag on this because I deemed Stiles to be about the age of someone who's just beginning puberty.

It was no secret that Stiles liked guys; ever since he started puberty and learning all about his body both through deep research on the internet, and physically seeking out the secrets of his skin. What he liked, what turned him on, what made him rock hard in seconds.

Being the kind of father that the sheriff was; loving and attentive to his only child, of course Noah noticed the changes happening to his son. He thought about letting Stiles figure out his body on his own, but knew the problems that his kid could get into without the proper guidance. Noah decided to give Stiles the _talk_. It was embarrassing for the both of them, both sitting at the kitchen table silent enough for it to be awkward. Then, Noah started speaking about how to properly clean up _stains_ , and how to use a condom _just in case_ , and protection including using the proper lube for _certain areas_. In the end Stiles was red in the face and partially traumatised, and Noah was no better but he gave his son a hug and told him that if he needed to ask questions then he could always come to his father. Stiles was quick to say that google exists.

Still, it brought up a lot of questions about his father that he didn’t think about before. Wouldn’t have either, if _the talk_ never happened. How his father knew about all the details, it only brought Stiles’ imagination to the test. His father in night clubs, gay night clubs, looking for men. Stiles slammed his head onto his desk when just for a second an image of his father’s crotch flittered through his mind. He shouldn’t even be thinking about shit like that, it was wrong, and it was going to get him in trouble. Instead of letting himself explore that image anymore, Stiles shut it in a box and locked it away in his brain.

Though no matter how many weeks went by after that little talk, Stiles couldn’t get that box in the back of his mind to shut up. His eyes started wandering whenever Noah was in the same room as him. Just his regular routine that he’d been doing forever; asking for actual meat for his dinner and pretending he wasn’t pouting when he ended up with tofu instead, sitting on his favorite chair in the living room drinking one beer and watching the game, getting up at the asscrack of dawn to shower and get ready for work. It was all the same, but Stiles couldn’t help putting himself into the equation. What if it was Stiles’ meat he was asking for? What if Stiles could sit on his lap while they watched the Mets? What if Stiles joined his father in the shower?

In the end, that box in Stiles’ mind was broken in less than a month, and all the dirty thoughts that came with it wouldn’t shut up until he did something about it. He could feel his cock always fattening up whenever his father was in the same room with him for a long period of time. Going into the laundry room digging for his father’s _stains_. He never found any, and it always let him down every time.

Stiles even got desperate enough for a glimpse that he set his alarm for when his father got up to shower, sneaking down the hallway to the bathroom in hopes to catch his father naked. He already had his cock out and pumping away as he attempted to open the bathroom door and panicked when the knob creaked, getting the fuck outta dodge and running back to his room with his heart beating rapidly.

This was going to drive his crazy and he knew he had to do something about it soon. Stiles set a plan, knowing the only time he could catch his father was when he was being still, when he was asleep.

He had it all timed out, the mood was set and he knew he had to be careful. His father was the sheriff after all and would wake up even if he was usually a deep sleeper. He decided it would be when his father did his weekly double-shift; he would often stumble home exhausted and only giving Stiles a light conversation and something to eat before he went upstairs and slept for ten hours straight. He wouldn’t wake up if he was too exhausted.

With the plan in place, Stiles waited patiently and played nice for the rest of the week until Friday night. He welcomed his father when he heard the keys jingle in the door and reheated dinner, cock already hardening as he watched his father’s eyes droop while finishing off the last mouthfuls of dinner. He bid his son goodnight and paced up the stairs, Stiles cleaning up the dishes practically vibrating with excitement and arousal. Tonight was the night, he was going to do this. He _had_ to do this.

He knew to wait for at least half an hour so his father could get right into rem sleep, and it was the longest half and hour of his life. He made his bed, threw some dirty laundry in the washer for overnight, he even did some of his homework before Stiles deemed it was about time. Stripped himself of his trousers and shirt, leaving his underwear on, Stiles left his bedroom and stepped into the hallway, his ears pricked and breathing a sigh when he heard the soft snoring from his father’s room. Every step was building up Stiles’ arousal once more but making his blood race. His mind was coming up with ideas like what if his father woke up with Stiles in the room, what would he say, how could he explain watching his father with a boner? Either way, there was no way out of this now, as Stiles stood in front of Noah’s bedroom door.

Stiles’ palms were sweaty, turning the doorknob as slow as possible and thanking whatever deity out there that the hinges didn’t creak when he opened the door. He crept into his father’s bedroom and took in the sight of the sheriff laying there asleep, snoring softly with a hand buried under his pillow, the other resting over his stomach. The sheets had been kicked around due to the heat of the night and were tugged down over his thighs, baring his naked chest and stomach as well as his underwear. Stiles had to bite his lip to stifle a whine of want as he stared at his father’s crotch, and the bulge that was protruding there.

He kept the door ajar for a quick getaway, and tip toed to the side of the bed, swallowing thickly with his eyes not moving from his father’s crotch. Reaching down, Stiles cupped his own underwear, squeezing his cock through the fabric and letting out a shaky sigh. He wanted to see it, wanted to see his dad’s cock.

Letting go of his crotch, Stiles tentatively laid his hand on his father’s thigh. He watched Noah’s face as his hand travelled up to his boxer-clad crotch. He felt his face warm up at the ministrations, and with a fumble of fabric he opened the front of his father’s boxers and stuck his hand inside. Stiles was about to explode because holy shit his hand was resting on his dad’s bare cock. The skin was soft and his dick was flaccid but Stiles felt an achievement in the fact that he could wrap his hand around it. He was being so careful, mouth watering as he stroked up just a little and felt the drag of loose skin. Stiles did it, he touched his dad’s cock, he was tugging on it right now. His mission was complete and would be the center of his jerk-off imagination for a real long time.

So why didn’t he stop his hand, why didn’t he pull his hand out of Noah’s underwear and walk away before he was caught?

He must have been crazy.

Instead of stopping, Stiles sped up his strokes and should have stopped when he heard his dad’s breathing change to a more laboured pace. Instead, he got stupid, and pulled the sheriff’s cock right out of the front of his boxers. Stiles let out a whine at the sight of his father’s cock, thick and even though it was soft Stiles wanted to keep touching it. He should have walked away right now, but Stiles just couldn’t stop after going this far. He knelt down next to the bed and leant over the mattress so his face was right next to his dad’s crotch. From here he could smell the slight musky scent of sweat, and bravely stuck out his tongue to lick a stripe up the side of Noah’s dick.

His own cock spat out a glob of precome in his underwear. Fuck, it just tasted like skin and a little sweat but it was his _dad’s_ skin, his _dad’s_ sweat, and it was dizzying Stiles’ brain. Before he could even think, he had latched onto the tip of Noah’s dick and hummed in pleasure. Suckling his cock, he felt a peace that he hadn’t experienced since this whole plan started. “Nasty…”

Stiles’ blood ran cold, freezing in position as he heard his father’s voice above him. He didn’t want to move, though his body was screaming at him to run away right now. Though, waiting a few more seconds, he heard his father snore once more and pulled his head away – and sadly his mouth off his new favorite oral fixation – to glance up to his dad’s face. He was asleep, it seemed he was dreaming. He could take advantage of that. Though, that was way too scary for him to be out in the open like this, so Stiles tugged at the duvet tangled in Noah’s legs and flung it over himself and his father’s lap. It would turn up the heat Stiles knew, but it would give him a sense of protection to hide behind. With that, Stiles latched back onto the tip of Noah’s cock and closed his eyes. He wanted to enjoy this, while keeping an ear open listening to his father’s breathing in case he woke up.

Stiles didn’t know much about sucking dick; he’d never done anything like this before and everything he knew was most likely lies built from the porn industry. Still, it was all he had right now and Stiles tried to remember what to do. There was a lot of spit, and bobbing of heads, and weird slurping noises in those videos but all the cocks were hard. His dad was soft, Stiles didn’t know what to do. He kept at what he was doing though, simply because it felt good to him and he loved it. Suckling on the tip and humming little moans every now and again.

This was unlike anything Stiles could ever imagine. Bent over the side of the mattress with his mouth on his dad’s dick, his own cock drooling all over the front of his underwear and getting it thoroughly soaked. He was surprised he hadn’t cum yet just from this. He heard his father’s breathing hitch as his hips hunched up just a little, and fuck if it didn’t make Stiles groan in need for his dad to take over for him.

“Dirty girl…” He had no idea who his father was thinking of but his hips weren’t stopping their little aborted thrusts, his cock thickening up from the stimulation of something latched on the end. It was something else, feeling his dad getting hard in his mouth. Stiles couldn’t help the needy moan that escaped his mouth, grinding up against the edge of the bed. Noah murmured a little but quiet enough that Stiles couldn’t hear, before his head was shoved down halfway. He coughed at the sudden movement and felt pressure on the back of his head. His dad’s hand, he couldn’t pull away now.

“Nasty girl, take it deep.” His dad’s voice was rough with sleep, but the hand on the back of Stiles’ head was rougher when pushing him further down his cock. He gagged a little but didn’t stop sucking his father down until Stiles’ nose was touching Noah’s stomach. Holy shit was this hot, even though his throat was screaming at him and his jaw aching already, he tried to keep his breathing in control while Noah’s hips worked a little hard, thrusting with more vigour. Stiles could hear his dad muttering in his sleep, dirty words that he’d only heard from those porn videos he watches sometimes. How tight the pussy is, something about his cock getting wet, there was bit of murmuring once more before Stiles’ face grew hotter with arousal. “Daddy dick feel good?”

He didn’t think about something like that, he didn’t even know who his dad was thinking of but for a moment he imagined that it was him that Noah was talking to. _His_ pussy that was getting his dad’s cock wet, sucking his dad – his _daddy’s_ dick. Stiles’ orgasm ripped through him suddenly, making him buck his hips into the mattress as he muffled his moans on Noah’s cock. He’d never had a climax that hard before, it sucked all the energy out of him until he was just a hole for his dad to hump his cock into. He loved it either way though, tongue loosely licking the underside of the skin there and tasting a salty something in the back of his throat that must have been Noah’s precome.

He could get used to this, suckling on his father’s hard cock in the middle of the night under the covers. Having his dad fuck his face in his sleep and sleep talking filth to him until his cums. He wouldn’t mind that one bit. Reaching up some more, Stiles got adventurous with the little energy he had left, he cupped his father’s balls from in his boxers, kneading them and rolling them in his palm. He moaned when Noah gave a particularly stiff thrust, dragging that salty goodness across his tongue and making Stiles taste his precome.

There was a stutter of breathing that Stiles panicked for a second meant his father was waking up, when suddenly Noah sighed and his cock twitched, spurting out a thick load that Stiles couldn’t do much to fight against. He coughed and tried to swallow as much as he could but it did make him gag; it wasn’t the best tasting thing he’d had. It certainly wasn’t as tasty as his father’s precome. Still, it gave Stiles a sense of pride and another flush of arousal prick through him that he had made his father cum. He couldn’t pull off through, with Noah’s hand still placed firmly on the back of his head. Stiles could wait though, enjoying the feeling of his dad’s dick softening just as much as he did when it thickened up. Without so much of it stuffing his mouth, Stiles was able to taste more of his father’s cum and swallowed it with quick succession, suckling dribbles out of his dad’s slit.

He stayed still for quite some time after Noah had gone soft, humming and kneading at his balls through his boxers until Noah finally let his hand flop on to the bed. He still murmured filth though, and Stiles bobbed his head a little just because he could. He didn’t want to end it just yet. He knew his dad was probably finished though, and it wouldn’t be wise to keep going at it. His jaw ached, and it was only a matter of time before he could do it again. He pulled off and gave the tip a kiss, pulling the covers off his head and taking in the sight of his father all flushed and sweat beading on his forehead. He looked hot, he looked satisfied, and _Stiles_ had done that. He bent back down to lick at the tip a little bit more before tucking Noah’s cock back into the confines of his boxers before standing up.

He stretched and heard his back click from being in one position for so long, and Stiles reached up with one hand to massage his jaw as he headed for the bedroom door. One thing was for certain, he would definitely be doing this again. Stiles licked his lips trying to taste the last remnants of his father’s cum and squeezing the front of his underwear soaked from precome, already feeling it coming back to life. Although his father was finished for tonight, Stiles was young and full of stamina, with the adventures of tonight fresh in his mind he wouldn’t be stopping any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, please give kudos, subscribe for more taboo goodness, and comment about what you might think Noah Stilinski is dreaming about!


End file.
